That Slytherin Heir
by DindiSalazariaSnape
Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year. Dolores Umbridge was never sent by the ministry to teach defense instead Salazaria Slytherin was. She is the youngest defense mistress ever and of course the heir of the Slytherin fortune. Of course nothings simple in a world where a Dark Lord is trying to kill one of your students, and of course a certain twinkling lunatic is acting strange...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I close my eyes and try to pretend I am, I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not make the Harry Potter series I'm simply manipulating it for my own sick mind to have fun with. Toodles.**

**Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year. Dolores Umbridge was never sent by the ministry to teach defense instead Salazaria Slytherin was. She is the youngest defense mistress ever and of course the heir of the Slytherin fortune. Of course nothings simple in a world where a Dark Lord is trying to kill one of your students, and of course a certain twinkling lunatic is acting very strange for the leader of the light.**

**So yea this is my first ever Fan fiction please review and tell me what you think I am very good with constructive criticism so please leave some **

**Okillydokilly let's get this show on the road.**

_**[Parseltongue]**_

**[character thoughts]**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP H*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Chapter One**

**Destination, Home.**

Hogwarts castle was beautiful in the middle of the night, the moon illuminating the astronomy tower in the most striking way. Hogwarts had always held that beautiful power about it, it always looked like the kind of place a king would live in. It was home, especially for Salazaria. She stood just outside the wards debating her decision to join the Hogwarts staff as the new defense teacher. The position was said to be cursed, but then again those who had taught before her weren't defense Mistress's like she. Salazaria stared though jade green eyes as she stared at the shimmering blue colour of the anti-apparition wards. Only she could see the true beauty of those wards that protected the school form immediate attack. She took a hesitant step forward. **Oh pull yourself together Salazaria its home are you, or are you not THE Salazaria Slytherin. **She told herself off before straightening her back and marching towards the entrance of the school.

Salazaria was a small woman with a curvatious figure, her dainty face held the aristocratic shaping that all Slytherin's had. She had raven black hair that fell to her waist in perfect corkscrew curls. Her porcelain skin was a striking contrast to the blood red of her lips and the dark colour of her hair. She arrived at the entrance and raised her hands to knock of course she should have known that being the heir to Slytherin, Hogwarts would already know who she was and let her in. She almost laughed as the doors swung open to the shocked face of Albus Dumbledore, instead she settled on her trademark smirk.

"Alas, you have arrived Miss Slytherin I hope your journey was most pleasing" He still had that damned twinkle in his eyes that she remembered from her younger years in the school, his half-moon glasses just accentuating the twinkle.

"Yes Albus, My journey was most efficient, I am here am I not? All in one piece as well" Her melodic voice was laced with sarcasm that would rival that of Severus Snape. She hated Albus Dumbledore with a passion; he always knew too much and told too little. She arched a perfect eyebrow at him, daring him to try and kick her out.

"Yes my dear, indeed you are all here. Now the students will be arriving tomorrow I trust your syllabus is in order" He paused and she nodded to him. "Good now, Twinky?" A small exccentric looking house elf appeared.

"Master Dumbleydore?" Her voice was squeaky, she had large yellow eyes. She was bent foreword like she had something large on her back.

"Twinky please take Miss Slytherin here to her rooms. Miss Slytherin, please take your time to get acquainted with your room and office. I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow to meet the rest of the staff" Twinky approached Salazaria as Albus turned on the spot and walked away to his office.

"Twinky take Mistress to her rooms now. Twinky hopes Mistress Slytherin likes her room. Twinky fixed them herself" Salazaria smiled down at the small elf.

"I'm sure I'll love them Twinky" with that said Salazaria took the bony hand of the house elf and let herself be taken to her room with a loud pop. She was happy to see when she appeared in her rooms that it was in fact the Slytherin family suite. Twinky popped away as soon as she had let go of Salazaria hand.

"Home, here I am" She sighed out loud as she looked around the spacious living area. There was a small kitchen to the right and two doorways on the left, one she assumed was her bedroom the other possibly the bathroom. She sighed again as she looked at the portrait above the fireplace. Salazar, her namesake and ancestor. He was staring at her with his mouth hanging open, quite unlike himself. "Hello, Salazar" She grinned at him and tapped her jaw with a perfectly manicured finger to tell him to shut his mouth. His mouth shot up with an audible snap.

"I have an ancestor?" he asked, his voice a low baritone.

"Two, in fact the other happens to be the current dark lord and my cousin Tom Riddle." She replied as she fixed her silver dress, and took off her black cloak. Seeing his look of distaste she sighed "I must retire to bed it has been a trying day Salazar, we shall talk more soon" And with that she swept out of the room heading towards her bedroom.

*+*+*+HPHPHPHP*+*+*+*

Breakfast was a strange affair for Salazaria, meeting Professor Snape again now as a colleague was the most interesting, he of course was very polite informing her that she should call him Severus now that she was not his student. Albus of course talked the whole time about his new love of a muggle sweet called galaxy. It was with great surprise that had the first fight of the year start between colleges, between Pomona and Minerva. Salazaria of course found the whole affair quite amusing.

It was at dinner that night when the children arrived. The older years coming in and taking their spots at their respective tables. She frowned at that, it seemed the house divide was worse than it was when she was at school. She waited patiently as each new student was sorted and then she was introduced.

"It is with great pleasure we welcome Miss Salazaria Slytherin to our staff, she will be taking the spot of Defense against the dark arts Professor. She is the heir to Slytherin as her name insinuates. Please welcome her like you have all Professors before her" She heard a murmur as she raised her goblet in toast to all houses not just Slytherin. There was of course a cheer from Slytherin and she saw Severus smirk to her right. "Would you like to say anything Professor Slytherin?" Albus asked, and she knew it was his way of testing her.

She stood elegantly her back straight and her hands resting lightly on the table in front of her. "May this year be plentiful. I hope you all can find my class as enjoyable as I myself have found it to be in the years I was here as a young girl" She sat down a small smirk sent to Albus, short and sweet. She wasn't the kind of girl that felt the need to talk for years. She was quite happy to sit back and of course flew bye and Salazaria quickly retired to her bedroom, classes would be starting early tomorrow and she needed to get a good nights rest.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Thank you guys very much for reading and I will try and get another chapter up ASAP but it really depends on my classes at college. I am an art student so writing is something I don't do very much.**

**I do appreciate you reading this first chapter and I hope that you will review and maybe follow it. If anybody sees anything wrong with this chapter please don't hesitate to say.**

**I am placing Salazaria as Tom Riddle's cousin I am aware that Tom riddle has no family whatsoever in the books but I really wanted to try this area.**

**Please review and thank you for reading TATA ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I close my eyes and try to pretend I am, I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not make the Harry Potter series I'm simply manipulating it for my own sick mind to have fun with. Toodles**

_**[Parseltongue]**_

**[character thoughts]**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP H*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Last time: She stood elegantly her back straight and her hands resting lightly on the table in front of her. "May this year be plentiful. I hope you all can find my class as enjoyable as I myself have found it to be in the years I was here as a young girl" She sat down a small smirk sent to Albus, short and sweet. She wasn't the kind of girl that felt the need to talk for hours. She was quite happy to sit back and observe. Dinner of course flew bye and Salazaria quickly retired to her bedroom, classes would be starting early tomorrow and she needed to get a good nights rest.**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP H*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Chapter Two**

**Routine.**

Salazaria awoke at five thirty, just before dawn. She easily stepped into a lightweight twilight blue coloured floor length dress. She grabbed her silver silken cape and tied it around the nape of her neck. Exposing her right arm she strapped on her wand holster setting her wand inside stroking the pure white oak wood handle. She braided her hair and pulled it to the side in and inticate silver band she had inherited from her mother.

As she left her quarters she waved goodbye to her ancestor's portrait. Stopping outside the gargoyle that guarded her quarters she inspected it. It was a king cobra, made completely of marble and had two emeralds for eyes, she jumped as it moved. _**Are you ready to ssset your passssword now child? I am Saba your rooms guardian. **_She blinked at the snake before grinning at him. He gave her his own snaky smile.

_**Saba I am Salazaria. I do not want a passsword, I want a test guardian. A passsword would be easssy to figure out and learn in parssseltongue would it not. **_She quirked an eyebrow at Saba. _**Each time I come to my quartersss I wisssh for you to asssk me a different intellectual question or a riddle. **_

_**And if you get it wrong young ssspeaker? **_The snake nodded its head at her.

_**Then I will have a backup, it shall be 'inferni speaks' **_Saba grinned at her again and she bade the snake farewell as she headed towards her classroom.

Upon entering her new classroom she was immediately dissatisfied, there where books everywhere and vials of empty potions left on the floor. She waved her wand muttering a quick organization spell she used in her own home. The books that were thrown everywhere flew across the room into a bookshelf the empty vials appeared in a glass cabinet. She grimaced as she saw what appeared to be dried blood on a wall. She whispered a quick _scorgify _and watched as the stain disappeared. Salazaria glanced at her wrist and cast _Tempus_ finding out it was now six thirty she figured she had plenty of time to sort the classroom out. She moved all the tables to against the wall so there was a cleared area in the middle where she would have the advantage of seeing all her students no matter where she stood in the room.

She decided to skip her breakfast as she set up a ward on the door and left a note on it telling all her students that if they wished to get into her class they would have to get past the ward. The ward was one that all of the students should have learnt last year. Her first group was a group of fifth years Slytherin and Gryffindor. She waited patiently behind her desk as she heard the students arriving at her door and the commotion of them trying to get in.

After ten long minutes one girl opened the door and walked in, she had bushy hair and earthy brown eyes. Salazaria clapped slowly as the rest of the students came in and all found seats, she noticed with a frown that the Slytherin's sat at one side whilst the Gryffindor's on the other. Salazaria sighed as she stood from her spot at the Professor's desk.

"Good day class. I am Professor Slytherin; I will be teaching you the dangerous art of Defense. My ward on the door was a ward you should have learnt about last year and despite the fact that one of you got in" she paused and pointed to the bushy haired girl. "I am still quite disappointed that it took said girl ten minutes. That ward that was used is called and Eros ward. Named after the Greek god of love thus the ward being a love ward. All you have to do to get past said ward is to point your wand at it and focus on all those things you love, and it will let you past." Salazaria started to pace across the room as she spoke. "I happen to dislike this seating arrangement so everybody up" Once everybody was standing she approached a young woman. "your name?"

"Pansy Parkinson, Professor" She answered holding herself with such and air, it made Salazaria think of her like a pug.

"Well Miss Parkinson you will sit where you are." She glanced down at a list of students in her hand "Miss Granger?" hearing a meek 'Yes' she pointed to the seat beside Pansy. "Beside Miss Parkinson please" Soon Salazaria had the whole class set in pairs of Slytherin and Gryffindor. "You will remain in this seating arrangement unless I say so myself. Any projects I give you will be set in pairs and you will work with your partner outside off the classroom as well as inside the classroom. You will not intentionally put your partner in the Hospital Wing or else I will intentionally put you in a week's detention with myself and Mr. Filch and believe me you will not enjoy it" Salazaria stopped in the middle of the classroom.

"Now as today is your first day I will explain to you exactly what you will be learning in this class." She paused to look at all her students. "I will be teaching you how to defend yourself against not only dark spells but light spells as well, because believe it or not light spells can be just as harmful as dark spells it all depends on the intent of the person using said spells. I will also be teaching you how to defend yourself without a wand" At the outraged cry she heard from one student she turned her piercing gaze to him. "Mr. Weasley you have something to say?"

"Professor, we won't need to learn to fight without our wands" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So Mr. Weasley you expect me to believe that if I cast _expeliarmus _at you right now that you would be able to keep yourself alive without the aid of your fists? You rely entirely on your wand Mr. Weasley do not think I did not see you when you entered last night the fact that you summoned your chicken drumstick to your plate instead of lifting it with your hand" She then returned to her class.

"For today you will simply be reading from your defense books, I will call each of you up individually and I will be gaging your strengths and weaknesses. You will each go through a test and if you so much as hold back I will throw you out of my class. I find it insulting when students hold back and do not give there all to my art. Any objections?" without giving them time to answer she called the first student up.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP H*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**So yea, second chapter is up. I noticed a mistake yesterday that I have correct, I'm really sorry about that I wrote it on notepad but am now working on Microsoft word so hopefully there won't be any mistakes in this one. Thank you to everyone following my story I really appreciate it. Thank you for favouriting and thank you for the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try and get another chapter up soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I close my eyes and try to pretend I am, I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not make the Harry Potter series I'm simply manipulating it for my own sick mind to have fun with. Toodles**

**[Parseltongue]**

**[character thoughts]**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP H*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+***

**Last time: "So Mr. Weasley you expect me to believe that if I cast expeliarmus at you right now that you would be able to keep yourself alive without the aid of your fists? You rely entirely on your wand Mr. Weasley do not think I did not see you when you entered last night the fact that you summoned your chicken drumstick to your plate instead of lifting it with your hand" She then returned to her class.**

**"For today you will simply be reading from your defense books, I will call each of you up individually and I will be gaging your strengths and weaknesses. You will each go through a test and if you so much as hold back I will throw you out of my class. I find it insulting when students hold back and do not give there all to my art. Any objections?" without giving them time to answer she called the first student up.**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP H*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+***

**Chapter 3**

**The ones **

Salazaria quickly made her way through the role, as each student demonstrated there ability she felt her heart sink. They hadn't been taught much, especially not enough to fight against dark wizards. By the time she came to Harry Potter, the chosen one she was ready to give up.

"Mr. Potter" She drawled as she gestured to the seat slightly to the left of her desk. He sat and she noticed how very skinny he was. She frowned but let it pass for a second; she could always keep him behind after. "Please demonstrate the most complicated spell you know" He quickly complied by demonstrating his stag patronus.

She clapped and gave him a beaming smile. "Well it would seem Mister Potter that you do have some ability, but a Patronus isn't all you will need to learn. Especially if you plan on beating _the_ Tom Riddle" she smiled at him as he gasped "Yes Mister Potter I am aware of just whom Tom Marvolo Riddle became but perhaps this conversation can wait for another time, one in which I do not have a class to teach" He nodded to her raising himself from the seat.

"And Mister Potter?" she turned "Well done" He grinned at her as he returned to his seat and she quickly made her way through the rest of the role. She sighed as the last student returned to her seat. "Class dismissed" As they all scrambled out of the door she could hear them all already talking about her and her new teaching style. She grimaced and set a new ward on the door for the seventh years.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP H*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+***

It was lunch time before she got a moment of peace and walked to the main hall for lunch. The hall was buzzing. She heard her name mentioned quite a few times as she made her way to the very end of the hall and slipped into her seat. Albus turned to her quickly that blasted twinkle in his eyes as he began to interrogate her.

"Miss Slytherin it has come to my attention that you have captured the heart of one Mister Harry Potter. Not literally of course I simply mean her seems to have a sense of deep understanding with you perhaps you could, say teach him a few things about your cousin" Salazaria narrowed her eyes at the headmaster.

"You want me to spill all my cousin's secrets Headmaster Dumbledore? I hardly think that is safe for a fifteen year old boy" She cocked an eyebrow at him before returning to her meal. She heard Severus chuckling at her side but if you looked at his face you would never have known. She glanced at Harry Potter and noticed although he was with two of his supposed best friends he didn't look comfortable at all. His clothing looked entirely too big for him, her forehead marred into a frown again. Why was he so tiny, had she not already heard Albus explaining that Harry Potter had everything he had ever wanted or needed as a child? And she had seen pictured of Lily and James Potter they were tall, so why was their child so short and skeleton like.

She was lost in her musings all through lunch and all through her free period. She flew through her next classes and dinner in much like a daze and quickly scurried to Madam Pomfrey as soon as she could.

"Miss Slytherin, I wasn't expecting you so soon, of course being a defence teacher it does not cease to surprise me how many accidents there are in said class, what is it that ails you child?" The kind matron babbled and asked as she folded some bed sheets.

"I am not sick Madam, I simply came to enquire about the health of one of my students" her brow creased together "Mister Harry Potter seems entirely too skinny for a boy who gets everything he needs and wants, does he not? He does not even seem comfortable around his own friends and that worries me" Madam Pomfrey stared at her with wide eyed. "Don't tell me you hadn't even noticed the fact that when he walks he limps on his right leg?" at the shocked expression she nodded "I guess you hadn't ; well I expect you to talk to him, make sure his home life is okay." With that she twirled around and walked back to her personal quarters with frown plastered over her features.

**_"What is the difference between dementors kiss and deaths breathe?" _**Her gargoyle asked as she approached. She laughed.

**_"Dementors kiss rips your soul from your body essentially turning you into a vegetable. Deaths breath is a potion's ingredient also known as Werewolves claw" _**She replied without much though. The door to her quarters appeared and she slipped inside. A sigh escaped her lips as she sunk down into her couch starting a conversation with her ancestor's portrait.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP H*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+***

**Ok well thank you to everyone following and favouriting my story.**

**I have a slight problem this will be a Salazaria/Charlie fic but I'm thinking of bringing Harry into the foreground. I want to bring you guys into the story as much as I can **

**So here are my questions.**

**Shall I make this a Harry gets adopted fic? Salazaria and Charlie adopt him kind of thing.**

**Bad Dumbledore or good Dumbledore? **

**Should Umbridge make an appearance at all in this fic?**

**Also I'm going to make this a creature fic as well so Salazaria will be a creature here are the options I have come up with.**

**Dragon childe –to appeal to Charlie's Dragon tamer side**

**Half veela – to entice him?**

**Mer folk – a sort of h20 theme**

**Please answer in reviews im still kind of figuring this site out :) **

**So again thank you for reading and I'm open to constructive criticism so please review **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
